


Drinking on a School Night

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, idk wat 2 tag anymore, mentions of changkyun - Freeform, mentions of jooheon, mini porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: Minhyuk wants to get drunk after finding out that his crush likes his bestfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not proofread so I believe u can spot 1 million mistakes.  
> This is supposed to be up yesterday ((aka Minhyuk's birthday)) but im incapable of speed writing and hence I missed the deadline.  
> Happy belated birthday Minhyuk :))

“What I’m trying to say is…I like you.” Hoseok says with feigned confidence. Despite his usual thick-skinned personality, he is in actual fact dying of nervousness. He felt like his heart was going to break through his chest any time, judging by the speed it was beating at. He never confessed his feelings to anyone before and it took a lot of convincing by his annoyed roommate for him to muster his courage to confess. “ _Just do it, Hoseok. Don’t be a wimp. It’s not like you are gonna lose a leg or anything_.” Jooheon said.

 

The first time he met Kihyun was during the start of year 2 where Kihyun sits a row in front of him in his macroeconomics lecture. One day when Kihyun sat directly in front of him, he decided to ‘accidentally’ drop his pen and it rolls down to the bottom of Kihyun’s seat.

He tapped on Kihyun’s shoulder lightly to get his attention. “Hi, can you help me pick up my pen? It’s under your seat.” Hoseok whispered to Kihyun and Kihyun looked under his seat to find the pen. He picked up the pen and passed it to Hoseok.

“Thanks…uh…”

“Kihyun.”

“Thanks Kihyun. I’m Hoseok.” Hoseok smiles and Kihyun reciprocates the action, making Hoseok’s heart flutter.

 

He knows the hallway is not the best place to confess. He would have found a more private place to pour his feelings out but he barely has a chance to see Kihyun in school, let alone private time to talk to him who is always so busy as the welfare head of the student body. Hoseok stares at Kihyun with anticipation and fear, praying to god at the same time that he will be accepted. Apparently, luck doesn’t work that way and he feels regretful when he sees Kihyun becoming uneasy.

“Uh…sorry but…I uh have a boyfriend.” Kihyun stutters and Hoseok feels his world is falling apart and his heart literally stopping.

“W-who?” Hoseok interrogated, feeling indignant that someone stole Kihyun from him.

“Minhyuk.” Hoseok’s jaw drops. “Minhyuk? How come I don’t know about this?”

“Uh…we wanted to keep it…private?”

Hoseok never felt more upset and he feels his ego burst into flames. He is pretty sure he is more good looking than Minhyuk. How could he have lost?

“We will still be friends, don’t worry.” Kihyun quickly adds but it doesn’t make Hoseok feel any better.

 

-

 

“Minhyuk, you will _not_ believe what just happened.” Kihyun says as he slips into Minhyuk’s car.

Minhyuk locks his phone and yawns while starting the car engine. “What happened?” He feels obliged to ask, even though he thinks it’s probably going to be complaints about some boring student body stuff that he is not interested in listening to.

“Hoseok just confessed to me.” Minhyuk makes a sudden brake when he’s halfway out of the parking lot and Kihyun jerks forward, nearly hitting his head on the windshield.

“What the hell was that for?!” Kihyun screams in shock.

“Hoseok confessed to you?” Minhyuk asks for confirmation, ignoring Kihyun’s outrage.

“Yes.” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Why are you having such a big reaction?”

“I’m not.” Minhyuk denies and resumes driving.

“Anyways, I rejected him by telling him you are my boyfriend.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to reject him by telling him I’m not interested. That would be more cruel.” Kihyun doesn’t catch Minhyuk’s hurt expression when he turns his attention to his phone, effectively ending the conversation.

 

-

 

After Kihyun passed out in his bed because he had a long day and was too tired to stay awake, Minhyuk sneaks out of the apartment. He walks to the bar that’s near his house at 11pm on a _school night_ because that’s how much he is grieving.

 _Who in the world will have such a bad luck?_ Minhyuk thinks. The fact that Hoseok has a crush on someone other than him is already upsetting, let alone having a crush on his best friend. Minhyuk can’t help but sigh, hoping that alcohol will drown his sadness and make him forget about Hoseok’s existence by the time he’s sober again.

Minhyuk steps into the bar and heads straight to the bartender. And of course, because he has _great_ luck, he sees Shin Hoseok at the counter too. _Just the man he needs to see_.

Before he could even turn around and make a run, he gets called out. “Hey! Minhyuk!” Hoseok waves enthusiastically and it was obviously for him so he couldn’t escape. He curses under his breath before replying. “Uh hi.” He awkwardly making his way towards Hoseok.

“What are you doing here?” Minhyuk can see that Hoseok is a little drunk, judging by his slightly tinted cheeks and the way he is slurring his words.

“Needed some stress relief from school.” Minhyuk lies.

“Join me then.” Hoseok pats on the seat next to him and Minhyuk obeys quietly.

 

Minhyuk takes a few shots, attempting to make himself more drunk so that he can at least make it through the conversation he’s about to have.

“I heard you are dating Kihyun. Congrats.” Hoseok smiles half-heartedly at Minhyuk. “I know I’m supposed to feel happy for him, but I just can’t. I also can’t believe someone else would win his heart instead of me. I thought he would like me back, you know? I thought –”

“Uh Hoseok actually I –” Hoseok cuts Minhyuk off by pressing a finger on his mouth, making Minhyuk’s eyes widen in shock. “Ssssssshhh I’m not done speaking.” Minhyuk shuts his mouth immediately when Hoseok releases his finger.

“I thought I had a chance. I was so upset when I heard him say he has a boyfriend.”

“I know how you feel.” Minhyuk laughs bitterly and takes another shot. Hoseok glares at him. “How would you know? You already got Kihyun.”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you! Ki –” Hoseok places his finger on Minhyuk _again_ , making Minhyuk flustered _again_. “Ssssssshhh. You don’t have to show off to me. I know you are probably gloating right now because you have Kihyun even though I’m more handsome than you but you don’t need to rub it in my f –” Hoseok becomes the one getting cut off this time. But instead of a finger, he gets cut off by a pair of lips. Maybe the alcohol kicked in too hard, because Minhyuk would never make such a bold move.

“Shut up.” Minhyuk whispers against Hoseok’s lips after backing away but keeping their faces in close proximity.

“You shut up.” Hoseok whispers back angrily and presses his lips back on Minhyuk’s impatiently, placing his hands on either sides of his face. Their lips glide over each other smoothly and it doesn’t take a lot of coaxing for Minhyuk to let Hoseok’s tongue slide into his mouth. The scene was probably making the people around them feel uncomfortable, especially the poor bartender who is trying to avoid them, but they were half sober and couldn’t care less.

 

They, however, do end up moving to a more private place afterwards, but not because they feel bad for the people seeing them make out in public. Somehow, they managed to make it to Hoseok’s apartment safely.

Hoseok pushes Minhyuk into his bedroom and slams Minhyuk against the door after locking the door behind him. The heat dies down a little with the silence surrounding them and Hoseok is a bit hesitant now since his subconscious is yelling at him, telling him that Minhyuk is Kihyun’s boyfriend and that they shouldn’t be doing this. He throws that thought away when Minhyuk makes the first move after getting tired of seeing Hoseok’s doubtful face.

He fists a handful of Hoseok’s shirt and pulls Hoseok forward, placing his forehead on Hoseok’s. Hoseok slides his arms around Minhyuk’s waist, observing Minhyuk’s feature closely and admiring the brown eyes. He lets his gaze lower to the lips which are already swollen, but not swollen enough. With that in mind, Hoseok bites Minhyuk’s lower lip gently and sucks on it, making Minhyuk squirm. He tastes the strawberry chapstick Minhyuk had on and he decides it’s not enough, finally capturing Minhyuk’s lips in his. The smacking sound continues to fill the bedroom as they tease each other’s tongue between kisses. They pull away to gasp for air with drool dripping at the corner of their mouths.

Minhyuk tightens his grip on Hoseok’s shirt and pushes Hoseok backwards so that he lands on the bed, crawling in between his thighs soon after. Hoseok sits up and grabs Minhyuk’s wrists when the eager hands were unbuttoning Hoseok’s ripped jeans. “Woah woah. You sure?” Minhyuk nods in reply and goes back to removing Hoseok’s jeans when Hoseok lets go. He mouths at Hoseok’s clothed erection and Hoseok uses his arm to silence the groan.

Minhyuk looks up at him and frowns. “Let me hear you.” He whines cutely to Hoseok.

“My roommate is in the other room.”

“Then let him hear you too.” Minhyuk pulls the other’s boxers down before holding onto Hoseok’s hands, keeping his hands in place on his sides. Eventually, Hoseok gives up trying to hold in when Minhyuk sucks hard on the tip.

“Fuck.” Hoseok’s cursing and loud moans made Minhyuk smirk, encouraging him to continue his ministration. Minhyuk loosens his grip and Hoseok uses one hand to grab tightly onto Minhyuk’s hair, forcing him to go faster. Seeing Minhyuk bobbing his head up and down his shaft made him feel even hotter and he comes into Minhyuk’s mouth while seeing stars moments later.

After Hoseok rides out his orgasm and Minhyuk sucks him dry, he tries to calm his breath down. Minhyuk climbs up to face him, pressing his lips on Hoseok’s and Hoseok feels Minhyuk’s hard on pressing on his stomach. Hoseok breaks the kiss and looks down, chuckling at the sight. “We have to take care of this too.” Hoseok reaches for Minhyuk’s crotch and clutches it, making Minhyuk let out a moan. Hoseok flips them around, having Minhyuk below him and quickly unzips Minhyuk’s jeans.

Minhyuk hisses at the contact with the cold air when Hoseok pulls down his jeans together with his boxers. Hoseok rolls to the side to grab the lube from the draw of the nightstand and gets lube on his palm before turning back to Minhyuk and squeezing his neglected dick. The latter keens and arches his back as pleasure shot through him. Hoseok works his hand fast, occasionally sliding his thumb over the slit while leaving obvious red marks on Minhyuk’s neck and down his torso. He sucks on Minhyuk’s nipples and at some point, Minhyuk’s moans gets louder and louder. Hoseok becomes conscious of his nearby roommate and ends up silencing Minhyuk by capturing his lips again, drowning the sound until Minhyuk has his release.

Hoseok heaves a sigh of relief and tosses himself onto the bed, lying beside Minhyuk. Hoseok immediately felt drowsiness get to him and he probably fell asleep within seconds. Minhyuk most likely did too because no one bothered to wake him up and ask him to clean up the mess.

 

-

 

Hoseok’s preset alarm rings at exactly 8am and Hoseok wakes up at the first ring, hands blindly searching for his phone with his eyes closed. The slight headache is killing him and the shrilling alarm didn’t make it any better. He couldn’t locate the phone and eventually gives up, sitting up and opening his eyes slowly to find it. He doesn’t see his phone but he does see a large figure sleeping next to him and he freaks out for a moment before recalling the occurrence the day before. He climbs out of bed and finds his phone in the discarded jeans he wore yesterday. He offs the alarm and walks to the side of the bed where Minhyuk is. “Hey Minhyuk, wake up.” He shakes Minhyuk’s shoulders and Minhyuk grumbles in annoyance before opening his eyes unwilling.

Reality strikes and Minhyuk shoots up in a flash, looking around to scan the unfamiliar surroundings. “Oh no. Did we do what I think we did?” Minhyuk asks in horror and Hoseok sighs. “Yes, we did. Now get dressed. We have macroecons lecture in an hour.”

Minhyuk turns his attention to Hoseok and regrets it immediately when he sees Hoseok fully naked. He covers his eyes with his hands in embarrassment and asks Hoseok to put on some clothes first.

“Come on. You are acting like you didn’t see me like this last night. Oh and you might want to have a quick shower too; you have dried cum all over your stomach.” Hoseok comments before making his way to the bathroom, leaving Minhyuk flustered.

 

-

 

Minhyuk leaves for school together with Hoseok and Hoseok drives them to school. He tries his best to look occupied because he has absolutely no idea what to say.

“So…” Hoseok breaks the uncomfortable silence. “I’m sorry for what we did last night. I know you are dating Kihyun and we shouldn’t have done it but I don’t know what came over me. I promise I won’t tel–”

“I’m not dating Kihyun.” Minhyuk interjects quickly.

Hoseok stops at the red light and turns to face Minhyuk. “What?”

“I’m not dating Kihyun.” Minhyuk repeats timidly. “He just lied to you so that you will feel less bad about getting rejected.”

Hoseok gasps in disbelief. “So I got all sad and depressed for nothing?” Minhyuk shrugs in reply while picking his nails.

 

-

 

Hoseok can’t focus on the lecture. Not when Minhyuk is sitting two seats away in below him. He always finds his eyes travelling back to the brown hair every 10 seconds and he wonders when he will snap out of it. Memories of his encounter with Minhyuk keeps flowing back subconsciously and Hoseok hits his head in frustration, as if that will erase his memories.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, is not any better either. He is constantly fidgeting in his seat. He also feels the gaze piercing through his head but he chooses not to acknowledge it.

“Where did you go last night? I called you and texted you but you didn’t reply.” Kihyun takes the opportunity to ask when the lecturer attends to technical difficulties with the mic.

“I uh…I went to Changkyun’s house because we both couldn’t sleep.” Minhyuk stammers while making up a false. He continues to tug at the hem of his (Hoseok’s) hoodie, making Kihyun notice his clothing. “Did you buy a new hoodie? I’ve never seen this before.”

“Y-yeah.” Kihyun observes closer and spots the purple marks on Minhyuk’s neck. He pulls the neck of the hoodie down roughly and exclaims quietly. “Did you hook up with Changkyun last night or something?”

“I didn’t!” Minhyuk looks at Kihyun scandalously. The thought of hooking up with any of his best friends is revolting.

Kihyun narrows his eyes at Minhyuk in suspicion but the lecturer returned before he could further question Minhyuk.

 

-

 

After every macroeconomics lecture, Hoseok will usually head to the lockers together with Kihyun and Minhyuk. This time, there’s no exception but the fact that Minhyuk is subtly avoiding him makes the atmosphere feel weirder. Hoseok wasn’t acting very normal either since he keeps looking in Minhyuk’s direction.

(“What’s going on with both of you? You two are acting weird.” Kihyun asks, feeling irritated.

“Nothing.” They both said at the same time, looking at each other wide-eyed before Minhyuk turns away.)

 

Every odd week Fridays and even week Tuesdays, Hoseok will have lunch with Kihyun and Minhyuk since his close friends have classes during his lunch time on those days. Today happened to be an even week Tuesday.

Minhyuk is unusually quiet and Kihyun definitely sensed it. “Minhyuk, why are you so quiet today?”

“Hmm?” Minhyuk snaps out of his daze, looking at Kihyun blurrily.

“I asked why are you so quiet.”

“Don’t you always ask me to shut my mouth? I’m doing that for you now.” Minhyuk goes back to picking on his food with his fork. He refuses to speak to or look at anyone (especially Hoseok) for the rest of the meal and when Kihyun keeps bugging him, he defensively insists that he’s fine.

 

-

 

“You were acting all shy in front of me today.” Hoseok approaches Minhyuk at the empty locker area after school.

Minhyuk looks at Hoseok in shock. “What? I wasn’t.”

“Hmm let’s see. You avoided eye contact with me the entire lunch. Your hands accidentally brushed mine and you apologised so many times. I was walking beside you and you sneakily moved away so that Kihyun is in between us. You –” Hoseok halts midsentence when Minhyuk raises his hand, gesturing him to stop.

“I wasn’t acting shy around you.” Minhyuk reiterates his stand and returns to packing his books.

“But I can see that you are being shy because when you are shy, you become cuter–” Minhyuk presses his finger on Hoseok’s lips. “Please stop.”

Hoseok grabs Minhyuk’s finger. “Not shutting me up with your lips like yesterday?” He asks teasingly and blush creeps up on Minhyuk’s face. He pulls his finger away and goes back to his books.

“Why not go spend your time winning Kihyun’s heart since you know that he’s single. You still stand a chance you know.” Minhyuk suggests in order to avoid the question.

“You’re encouraging me to chase Kihyun?”

“Yeah. Why not? He’s cute, he’s kind, he’s smart, he can cook, he’s great at clea –” Minhyuk shuts up halfway when Hoseok suddenly grabs him by the shoulders and slams him against the locker next to his.

“Why do I have to win his heart when I already got yours?” Hoseok says softly before slowly leaning forward to close the gap the between them. The tension was killing Minhyuk and when Hoseok’s lips finally touched his, he relaxes into the kiss. Hoseok smiles against Minhyuk’s lips when he sees that Minhyuk is not resisting.

After Hoseok finally pulls back, Minhyuk uses his fist to hit Hoseok in the chest. “You are one pompous ass for assuming that I like you.” He wiggles out of Hoseok’s body cage and grabs his bag, hastily closing the locker so that he can run away.

Hoseok chuckles at how bashful Minhyuk is and sticks closely to him when he starts walking towards the school gate. “Are you free now?”

“W-why?”

“Let’s hang out at my place. Plus, you should collect the dirty clothes you left there.”

 

Minhyuk came up with one thousand excuses to decline the offer but all of them were bullshit so he ended up having to go with Hoseok. Also, they ended up going to school together again the next day. 

(Jooheon screams at Hoseok in the morning for making loud, inappropriate sounds for the past two nights. Kihyun confronts the limping Minhyuk angrily after finding out that Minhyuk didn’t actually visit Changkyun the other day and he was missing again the previous night. They both have lots of explaining to do.) 

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly quite painful to write and im not sure if im ever gonna write smth like this again anytime soon rip. Im still cringing.  
> Lemme know wat u guys think bc I feel like there's alot of things im not doing well and I hope to improveeeee


End file.
